Closet Mishaps
by cutecrazyice
Summary: It's seven minutes in heaven...or is it? KakaSaku


**Closet Mishaps  
**_by: cutecrazyice_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"You have got to be kidding me."

She didn't mean to blurt it out loud – but with the way the drinks had loosened up her tongue, she guessed it was inevitable. Tenten giggled loudly, while Ino merely folded her arms in impatience.

Kakashi looked at her as if nothing was wrong, his eyes crinkling.

"What's the matter? Are you afraid of me?" the silver-haired jounin asked casually, as if he was asking about the weather.

"Of course I'm not afraid of you!" Sakura snapped, glaring at him as she did so. "But seriously – this is absurd!"

"This is a _game_, Forehead," Ino stated, glaring at Sakura. "And weren't you the one who instigated this, since we were all bored out of our lives?"

Which was pretty much true. But the pink-haired medic nin only suggested it because it was Naruto's birthday party, and Hinata was giving him more longing looks than usual, and she felt sad about this and…she just _had_ to do something.

She didn't anticipate that everyone would want to join in – and would drag her along in the so-called game.

"It's just seven minutes, Haruno," Genma mused, smirking naughtily. "Surely Hatake won't be that fast in corrupting you—"

"Which he wouldn't dare!" Naruto growled in warning, raising one fist toward Kakashi in emphasis. He then grinned at Sakura. "Neh, Sakura-chan, it's okay. Seven minutes in heaven doesn't really require kissing. I mean, Sai and I got stuck in that stupid closet half an hour ago, and nothing happened at all!"

Sai smiled serenely. "He's right, Ugly. All he did was try to get into my pants—"

"WHICH WAS AN ACCIDENT, YOU DIMWIT! It was very dark and I tripped!" Naruto practically roared. "I love girls!"

"Any girl in particular?" Tenten teased, glancing discreetly at a blushing Hinata.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto declared – a statement which had everybody's face falling almost comically (not that the blond even noticed), as Hinata bit her lip and tried to appear unaffected.

"You idiot," Shikamaru muttered, rolling his eyes.

"It's just as well," Neji muttered back. "They don't really deserve each other."

Completely misunderstanding, Naruto glared at the male Hyuuga. "Hey! You don't know what Sakura-chan and I have been through! Don't say that!"

Which had everybody groaning, including Sakura. Making up her mind, she finally nodded, tired of all the yelling. "Okay, okay. Fine, I'll do it. See you in seven minutes. Kakashi-sensei?"

"Sensei?" Genma taunted, eyes gleaming. "Now that's pretty kinky…"

"Kakashi!" Sakura snapped, giving the senbon-sucking pervert a very icy look. "Let's go!"

She stalked off. With a cheerful salute to the group, Kakashi lazily followed behind her, only coming to match her stride when they were out of the others' sight. Without saying anything to each other, they quickly headed off to the kitchen, where the so-called closet (which was really Naruto's food storage closet, except he had already eaten most of his instant ramen stock for that month) was located.

"I'm not going to take advantage of you, Sakura. Don't worry."

"I know you won't," Sakura replied automatically, because she knew that was true. And that wasn't the problem.

The problem was that her hands were itchy. And the alcohol was getting to her system, making her feel more liberated than she would have liked. And she's had a major thing for her ex-sensei for a good month now – okay, make that _six _months. It all started when she saw him nearly naked (not fully, because he never removed his mask and briefs) while bathing in a waterfall, droplets slicking his hair to his face and glistening all over his muscled body, almost as if waiting to be licked and tasted…

Kami damn it, the image would not leave her. Couldn't she just forget about that incident?

"We're here," Kakashi announced, opening the closet door for her.

Snapping out of her thoughts (_improper!_), Sakura nodded and went inside, with him following her. The door closed, and she would have sighed in relief at the total darkness (Naruto was right about that) – but a few blinks had her eyes adjusting, until she could see his shadowy figure leaning on one side, his eyes fixed on the orange book he had not left behind.

Which, considering how tipsy she was, had her feeling annoyed just a little bit. And wanting to get his attention.

"Have you ever dated a younger girl?" she asked abruptly.

There was a pause, as Kakashi seemed to consider this – with his gaze still on his precious book.

"I don't think so," he replied.

Was there an insult there somewhere?

"Have you ever screwed one?" she blurted out.

The question had him raising a brow – _with his gaze still on his precious book_.

"What's with the crude language, Sakura-chan?"

"Don't call me that," Sakura replied in irritation. Then, realizing what she had just asked, she blushed a furious red. He remained silent, looking like he didn't have a single care in the world.

And the alcohol kicked again.

"I saw you naked," she said, almost proudly.

This time, the statement had him putting his book down and looking at her with no expression on his face.

"Totally naked," she lied boldly.

"Oh, really," he replied.

"Yes," she declared. "Well, okay – not _totally _naked. You were still wearing your, um…underthingies. And that damned mask of yours."

"Oh, really," he replied again. She would have liked to believe it was for lack of anything to say, but his tone said otherwise. It was almost…mocking.

"Yes, _really_."

Silence.

Taking a deep breath, Sakura plunged on recklessly, not really caring anymore. She was _drunk_. She was entitled.

And maybe she wanted to make him squirm a bit.

"And I've wanted to remove it for months. _Months. _It's so pathetic, how I want to peel it off and see how…built you are," she whispered, deliberately trying to make her voice low and seductive, and make him think she was talking about something dirtier than she intended.

His visible eye widened.

"My hands are kinda itching right now, to be honest," she mused cheekily. "I mean, if only you'd let me peel that off and see it – and maybe even touch it, and feel the rigid muscle move…"

"Okay."

His answer had her stopping abruptly in her speech, her jaw dropping.

"W-what?"

"I'll remove it, as long as you stop being so crude."

Her mind blanked – the only plausible reason why her answer came out oh-so-fast and without thought.

"Um. Yeah. Okay."

Her hands were itching, yes – but only to touch his face and his lips, and maybe to memorize the contours of his face that had always been a mystery, yet never seemed to leave her thoughts altogether. She closed her eyes, not liking where this was heading (and why the hell wasn't she protesting? _Why_?) and not really very drunk anymore and—

Something dropped to the floor, and the next thing she knew, her hand was being snatched by his, and his voice sounded near.

Really, really near.

"Okay, you can touch it now."

She squeaked and closed her eyes in reflex, ready to punch him and pass out at the same time, as her hand felt something warm and hard and very pointed.

"That's my nose."

He moved his hand over hers, and the next thing she felt was soft and a bit rough…no, wait. _Really _rough.

"And that's my left cheek," he mumbled. "There's a scar there, very big, stitched up by the former Hokage when I was just a little boy."

Eyes still closed, somehow not wanting to ruin the moment, she felt him move her hand to his other cheek, which was way smoother than the first one. His hand moved hers again, letting it trail down until she could feel something even softer, warm breath going out to touch her fingers.

Fascinated, she traced his lips, liking their curve and texture, feeling his warm breath even more as it parted slightly (or was it her fingers parting it?) to accommodate.

And then, she couldn't help it anymore. The itching was just too much – this time, accompanied by a certain tingle from her lips.

"Will you get really mad if I kiss it?" she blurted out.

Silence.

Then his response was said in a low, low tone.

"Take your time," he murmured against her thumb.

Slowly, she let her lips touch his nose, then cruise down to his rough left cheek, then to his smooth right one, then…

"You taste like sake," she whispered against his mouth.

"You taste like addiction," he whispered back.

"This is amazing," she rasped.

"Hm."

"Unbelievable."

"Hm."

"Incredible—"

"Stop talking," he growled. And then suddenly it was his mouth in control, turning the kiss from slow and gentle to hard and fast, making the tingles become shudders as she moaned into his hot mouth and let her hands grip his shoulders for leverage, because his own hands were now on her thighs, coaxing them up to wrap around him and letting _him_ get leverage to drive her against the closet wall and rub against her and—

"Sakura?"

She opened her eyes.

And found herself back in Naruto's living room, with the bottle pointed at her and everyone staring.

Inner Sakura was yelling at her for not paying attention at the proceedings, and for letting her imagination get too far away.

Sakura stood up, alarmed. "I will not kiss Kakashi and that's final!" she yelled, to convince everyone (though the images in her head, accompanied with the images of his near nakedness months before, accompanied with Inner Sakura encouraging her to act on said images, were nearly driving her insane with lust).

They all kept on staring at her.

"Forehead?" Ino asked worriedly. "What's with the Kakashi thing? The bottle hasn't even spun for your partner yet."

Blinking, Sakura stared dumbly back at them, before sitting down.

"Oh. Okay. Go on," she mumbled.

Giving her a weird look before shrugging her shoulders and deciding it was nothing, Ino finally flipped the bottle hard, making it spin and spin and spin and land on—

"Well, well. Looks like we have a fortune teller in our hands," Genma joked, eyeing her up and down in appreciation.

Kakashi gave her an innocent, mask-covered smile. "So, Sakura…shall we?"

Sakura's jaw dropped, as she stared at the bottle. Then at everyone. Then, finally, at the silver-haired jounin with the orange book in his hand, the crinkle in his eye, and the _very_ innocent look on his face.

"You have got to be kidding me," she blurted out.

Instead of the imagined _Are you afraid of me?_ comeback, he merely raised a brow at her and stood up.

"Coming?" he asked, motioning towards the kitchen.

Sakura did what any sane girl would. She grabbed the cup full of sake on Neji's hand, took it down in one huge gulp, then scrambled to follow her ex-sensei, who had his hands in his pocket and was now heading towards the designated place as casually as possible.

_Oh, yes, I'll definitely be coming shortly…Kakashi-sensei,_ Inner Sakura purred.

Sakura only hoped she had the strength to resist temptation.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_a/n: I missed writing KakaSaku. I'm kinda obsessed with this pairing. :D_


End file.
